naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Itame Uchiha
General Details Voice Theme Song Background As an Uchiha Clan orphan since birth, Itame grew up without any sort of parental figures in his life. His father- Itarama "Black Fog" Uchiha-'' was exiled and labeled a rogue ninja after he killed his Uchiha and Kazama comrades during the warring period. Butchering dozens of his own clan members and allies, an Uchiha witness confirmed Itarama's actions. Itarama had fled the scene and was labeled a rouge ninja- later joining Konoha's Bingo-Book. Despite the horrible act, the alliance between the Kazama and Uchiha clans remained strong. Itame's mother, Kamara Uchiha ''(dubbed Kamara of the Kaminari Ishi or '''The Lightning Doctor'), died during child-birth; insistent that her husband could not have killed those men until her last breath. Because Itame has never had any parental figure to guide him through life, his life experience comes primarily from living on the streets of Konoha where he was teased and bullied as the son of a rogue ninja. This, of course, has lead to him developing poor social skills and a fostered hatred for his father. Driven by the desire to become a stronger shinobi than his father was, Itame's goal is to shake the poor reputation he has received from his father by becoming a powerful and respected shinobi- vowing to kill him should he ever see him again. Through observing the shinobi of his clan in training, picking up some skills and techniques from them relatively quickly, Itame used these skills to survive on the streets of Konoha, occasionally running errands and even working in a local tea shop for money. His main focus while growing up, however, has always been training to become a real shinobi. Having trained hard for this moment all of his life he is now ready to become a real Shinobi. As a Genin, Itame takes the first step toward realizing his goal of becoming stronger than his father and dons the headband of Konoha. Personality Arrogant and apathetic with a severe lacking in understanding of normal human behavior, Itame has never cared much for common social protocols such as proper greetings and correct honorifics. He strives to better understand normal behavior by mimicking others, often interpreting their actions as having an entirely different purpose than what is obvious to others. Often, his disinterested nature is misinterpreted as a cold or distant personality, which doesn't help him in making new friends. Very reticent, Itame doesn't like to speak much of his past and dislikes sentimentality- not revealing any of his thoughts or feelings readily. Being born under the Uchiha crest has given him an inflated sense of self-importance, making him incredibly vain at the best of times. Despite being an outcast in his own clan, he strives to uphold a reputation for his clan- often failing. His lack of social skills shine in the rare moments where Itame displays real emotion in the form of excitement. Almost deranged and borderline-psychotic, he quickly gets wrapped up in the moment- enjoying it with a twisted energy. While Itame can sometimes be described as 'kind of an asshole', he slowly and awkwardly adjusts to those around him. Becoming a Shinobi has given him a new found sense of comradery for his Konoha brothers. His attempts to make new friends are often awkward and even downright weird; though always well-intentioned. Due to his serious nature and lack of understanding for common social protocols, he can sometimes hilariously be described as a Tsundere, closet-pervert that struggles to understand why he feels this way. Despite his numerous personality flaws, Itame is perceptive, intelligent and quick-thinking. He quickly becomes a handy ally to have in a fight no matter the opponent. He stubbornly stays true to his ideals and never gives up, showing undying loyalty to his village and it's people. Quirks * '''Things he likes are: '''Ramen, Dumplings, Green Tea and his old chokutō sword. * '''Things he dislikes are: '''Sentimentality, speaking of his thoughts or feelings and when people touch his sword. * Quiet/Shy * Occasionally talks to himself * Tsundere, closet-pervert; doesn't understand a single thing about the female gender. * Borderline-psychotic in the moments that he actually gets excited about something. Post-Genin ''Over time, Itame has made new friends and found himself to be a much happier person around them. His emotional state and general attitude toward life have greatly benefited and can almost be considered positive. He smiles and his dull, expressionless tone has changed to have more energy. Though still quiet, he at least makes a conscious effort to not alienate those around him. Looks His robes are black and blue and his long grey hair has a blood red tinge to it in a certain light. He wears his black headband over one of his eyes, similar to Kakashi, because he believes that it will awaken his Sharingan quicker. His sword is old but sharp, with chips and scratches all over. The bandages over the handle cover an Uchiha Clan emblem that has been crossed out by someone angry with his father, presumably another clan-member. The blade has scratches and dents, looking old and in dire need of repair. It was supposedly owned and used by his grandfather some time long ago. Combat Style Itame focuses heavily on the use of Visual Genjutsu, using his Sharingan to his full advantage. His genjutsu often incorporate the use of hungry animals or wild beasts that aim to mentally cripple an opponent. Aside from Genjutsu, his Fire Release and Earth Release are a combination to be feared, with powerful jutsu such as the Fireball Jutsu and the Earth Dragon Jutsu at his disposal. His unrefined Kenjutsu combined with deadly chakra flow make him dangerous in close-quarters too, not to mention his uncharacteristic Chakra Enhanced Strength, capable of breaking boulders with ease. Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from iron. Kiri no Ken (Sword of Fog): A straight edged chokutō sword that looks in worse condition than it actually is. Supposedly owned by his grandfather, chips and scratches cover the scabbard and blade. Bandages hide a defaced Uchiha Emblem on the handle. Shown in above picture.